1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot that performs behavior control which reflects information acquired from an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, pet robots that operate autonomously depending on the surrounding environment, instructions from a user, and the like have been developed and sold. Patent document 1 discloses technology for phasing behavior levels in order to make operations of these pet robots more closely resemble actual pets. According to this technology, these pet robots phase from child-like behavior to adult behavior based on their own behavior histories and external input histories.
Patent document 2 discloses technology for modifying behavior patterns according to different users. According to this technology, the pet robot pre-stores behavior scheme data that corresponds to each of a plurality of users, identifies users by feature quantities such as sounds and facial images, and behaves in accordance with behavior scheme data that corresponds to the identified user.
Patent document 1: International Publication No. WO 00/67961
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-277166
However, there is demand for a robot which can give the user a greater sense of satisfaction.